Trois, deux, un ACTION!
by Sweety Puffy
Summary: Bon… on est sur un plateau de tournage du cinéma, ya en effet une gang de morrons kiont décidés de faire un film sur Zelda! Les acteurs et le réalisateur sont débiles… y va leur arriver plins de trucs hyper idiots. Pour ceux ki aiment rigoler… venez lire
1. Le pari

**

* * *

**

**Trois, deux, un, ACTION!!!**

**Chapitre un : Le pari**

« Zelda : Oh Link…

Elle dit cela avec une petite voix fatiguante et de la façon dont elle le dit on dirait que Link est en train de la ploter … oh criss de censure arrête de me regarder avec des gros yeux! Bon, on continue…

Zelda :…Je tiens à vous remercier pour l'immense service que vous avez rendu à Hyrule. Grâce à vous, nous sommes enfin débarrassé de cet immonde gerudo, qui n'est autre que Ganondorf!

Link : Waaaaaaaah!

Il pousse un bâillement qui nous révèle le fond de sa bouche…mmm…jolie bouche! Si seulement je trouvais un moyen de le frencher…

Link : Euh… moui euh… ya pas de quoi! Euh… c'était mon devoir de tuer euh… ché pu trop qui là…(merdique narrateur qui m'a déconcentré)

Zelda : Ganondorf

Link : Oui c'est ça! Ganondorf! (moment de réflexion) D'où est-ce qu'il sort un nom pareil! Pfffff ses parents devaient manquer d'inspiration!

Ganondorf qui est en arrière du cameraman fait un finger/fuck you à Link (lève le doigt du milieu)

Zelda : Oui bon… si je peux faire quoi que se soit pour vous remercier de l'immense service que vous nous avez rendu, surtout faites-moi le savoir!

Link prend un air pervers…quoi que moi je le trouve hyper craquant avec cet air là… si seulement c'était pour moi qu'il prenait cet air là…ah…, et se penche vers Zelda en lui susurrant sensuellement à l'oreille…

Link : Couche toi sur le lit et laisse moi faire.

Zelda : LINK! ESPÈCE D'ÉCŒURANT!

Zelda se lève et gifle Link en pleine figure. Ouah quelle claque! Oh non! Mon pauvre Link!

Zelda : TA GUEULE LE NARRATEUR!

Hey! J'va t'en faire moi espèce de petite sallop…

Boby : COUPEZ! NON MAIS QUELLE BANDE D'INCOMPÉTENTS! COMMENT JE VAIS BIEN FAIRE POUR TERMINER MON FILM AVEC VOUS… ALLEZ DANS VOS LOGES ET RESTEZ Y, JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR DE LA JOURNÉE!

Ganondorf rit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire devant le teint de Boby qui est aussi rouge qu'un bouton d'acné qui vient tout juste d'éclater et va rejoindre Link.

Ganondorf : Hey hey! Joli coup mon pote! C'était trop marrant la face que Zelda a fait… et c'est sans parler de celle de Boby. Mais ya juste un truc qui me chicote…héhé! T'imagine un peu si Zelda s'était laissé faire comme tu lui avais demandé, qu'elle se couche sur le lit et qu'elle te laisse faire! Youhou la jolie scène! Quoique ça aurait été bien, ça aurait rajouté du piquant au scénario nul-à-chier de Boby!

Boby : J'AI ENTENDU!

Ganondorf : Dis Boby, t'es obligé de toujours parler en majuscules? C'est pas beau et en plus ça prend plein d'espace sur l'écran!

Boby : GANONDORF FERME TA GUEULE PI RAME!

Ganondorf : Oui c'est bon, c'est bon, laisse moi tranquille là calme toi! Bon (se retourne vers Link) Merci de le préciser que je me retourne vers Link Héllie…

Link : C'est qui ça Héllie?

Ganondorf : La petite narratrice blonde aux cheveux bouclés à côté de toi qui précise ce qu'on fait depuis tout à l'heure pour que nos lecteurs comprennent!

Link : Ah elle!

Il se retourne et lui fait (me fait) un sourire charmeur à en craquer…haaaa qu'il est beauuuuuuu mon Link……. je fait un sourire aaah j'ai les jambes molles……POUF Héllie (moi) vient de s'écraser sur le plancher. Link se penche et l'aide (m'aide) à se (à me) relever (…reste pareil…).

Héllie : Ouais han qu'est-ce que t'aurais fait si cette pétasse de Zelda se serait laissé faire? (avec un brin de jalousie dans la voix)

Link : Bah… je lui aurait fait son éducation!

Ganondorf : WARK! Ça va vraiment pas bien dans ta tête dernièrement!

Link : Mais non c'est logique puisse qu'on déteste tous Zelda!

Héllie : Comment ça? Tu trouves ça logique de baiser les gens que t'aimes pas? Oh boy, dans ce cas tu dois vraiment être nul en matière de sexe! (Avec une voix déçue)

Link : Mais non! Laisse moi t'expliquer. Vu que tout le monde la déteste et qu'elle a une tronche de cake, il y aurait jamais eu personne d'autre dans tout l'univers qui aurai voulu la baiser et donc elle serait tellement en manque qu'elle en aurait crevé parce que son petit doigt n'aurait pas su la satisfaire!

Héllie : C'est méchant! …mais j'aime ça!

Link et Ganondorf parent à rire et les trois amis entrent dans la loge de Link…crime…ça leur en a pris du temps pour arriver là…Link s'évache sur son lit, Ganondorf s'assoit sur le bureau, les jambes croisées et Héllie (moi :P) s'assoit sur le bout du lit, face à Link et Ganondorf.

Héllie : Mais Link, j'avoue que c'est drôle ta théorie comme quoi elle en serait morte parce qu'elle serait en manque, mais je pense plutôt qu'elle se serait arrangé pour avoir d'autres séances de cul avec toi…

Link : Oui mais j'aurais pas voulu alors elle en serait morte!

Héllie : Zelda est tellement fêlée! Elle aurait très bien pu devenir une violeuse de mecs et t'agresser!

Ganondorf et Link se mettent à rire de la dernière remarque de Héllie qui esquisse un sourire.

Ganondorf : Zelda qui viole Link… ça me plaît comme idée!

Link lance un oreiller à Ganondorf avec une grimace de dégout. L'oreiller arrive en pleine face de Ganondorf qui se pète la tête sur le mur.

Ganondorf : Ah espèce de connard! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi?

Link fait un sourire mutin tellement sexy… ooooooooh oui Link est sexy… oooooooooh qu'il doit être sexy en boxers………..oooooooooooooh qu'il doit être sexy tout nu…ooo…

Ganondorf : Et moi alors?

Héllie : Han quoi?

Link : Hi hi hi on dirait bien que tu pense à voix haute ma belle coquine!

Héllie rougit comme une personne constipé qui essaye de faire sortir la merde de son cul. (Désolée chers lecteurs, c'est bien la pire comparaison que j'ai faite de ma vie…mais au moins j'imagine que vous comprenez ce que je veux dire quand elle rougit…bon…continuons l'histoire)

Héllie rougit comme Boby quelques minutes précédentes (C'est déjà mieux vous trouvez pas) et souris timidement à Link.

Link : Bon allez arrête c'est pas grave!

Héllie : Ouais. Mais comme on disait avant que tu lance l'oreiller dans la face de Ganondorf, je suis sûre que Zelda ne se gênerait pas pour t'agresser si elle était en manque, surtout avec le body que t'as!

Link : Tu l'as jamais vu mon body alors comment tu peux dire ça?

Héllie : C'est pas parce que je l'ai jamais vu que je l'ai jamais imaginé!

Link : Ah les filles…(soupir découragé)…toutes les mêmes! Des belles cochonnes!

Ganondorf : De toute façon, Zelda est même pas assez déniaisée pour aller embrasser Link alors je l'imagine pas vraiment en train de coucher avec lui!

Héllie : Zelda est déniaisée. Je te garantis qu'elle pourrait embrasser Link!

Link : Impossible, si tu penses que je me laisserais faire par… ÇA!

Ganondorf : Pourquoi on parierait pas han?

Héllie : Ok!

Link : Ok! Qu'est-ce que tu propose Gany? (Gany c'est le surnom de Ganondorf)

Ganondorf : Et bien si Zelda embrasse effectivement Link dans les 24 heures qui suivent, Link devra révéler son joli corps à Héllie qui en rêve tant!

Link : J'ai aucun problème avec ça!

Héllie rougit (et oui, encore)

Link : Et si Zelda ne m'embrasse pas comme j'avais prévu, qu'est-ce que Héllie devra faire pour moi… il paraît qu'elle fait de superbes massages très sensuels et très… cochons!

Héllie rougit encore plus (Ah bon… je savais pas que ça se pouvait de rougir encore plus LOL)

Ganondorf : Alors si Zelda ne t'embrasse pas Héllie te fera son massage. Est-ce que ça marche pour tout le monde?

Héllie : Oui

Link : Certainement!

Ils se serrent la main, en se défiant du regard mais… ooooh le regard de Link… trop beauuuuu! Oooooh… Héllie faiblit…elle sourit…aaaaaaah il est beau…aaaaah…

20 minutes plus tard

Ganondorf : Vous savez, je crois que le pacte est conclu, vous pouvez vous lâcher les mains!

Héllie revient sur terre

Héllie : Ah euh oui euh… bien sûr!

Link : Héhé, moi et mes yeux irrésistibles!

Héllie : euh… vous m'excuserai messieurs, j'ai des devoirs à finir!

Link : Tu veux que je vienne t'aider?

Héllie en rougissant : Non ça va aller! Je t'appellerai si j'ai besoin d'aide!

Link : Ok! À tout à l'heure alors!

Héllie en marmonnant tant elle est sous le charme de Link : Euh moui c'est ça, bye!

Héllie reprend finalement ses esprits et sort de la loge d'un pas ferme. Elle referme la porte derrière elle avec un sourire mesquin. Elle traverse le couloir, tourne à gauche, mais ne s'arrête pas à la porte de sa loge. Elle continue toujours d'avancer et s'arrête seulement une fois rendu à… la porte de la loge de Zelda. Elle cogne, attend quelques secondes puis la porte s'ouvre…

* * *

**À suivre dans le chapitre de la semaine prochaine!**

**REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS- SVP!!!**


	2. Manigances

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le deuxième chapitre de mon histoire complètement débile! Hi hi. Alors cette semaine, on va enfin savoir qu'est-ce que Héllie et Link complotent, chacun de leur côté. En passant je suis vraiment désolée si ça a été long pour que ce chapitre sorte.. c'est juste que j'avais oublié mes histoires vu que ya lécole pi toute ça... en touka! Bonne lecture

* * *

Dans le chapitre précédent...:

Elle traverse le couloir, tourne à gauche, mais ne s'arrête pas à la porte de sa loge. Elle continue toujours d'avancer et s'arrête seulement une fois rendu à… la porte de la loge de Zelda. Elle cogne, attend quelques secondes puis la porte s'ouvre…

* * *

Chapitre deux : Manigances

Zelda : Ah Salut Héllie! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?

Héllie : Euh, j'étais venue voir comment tu allais, mais apparemment ça va pas hen?

En effet, le visage de Zelda était mouillé par ses pleurs, elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'une grosse grenouille blonde qui aurait fumé un pétard! Pendant un instant, Héllie ressenti de la compassion pour la jeune fille… NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE DIS LÀ MOI? DE LA COMPASSION POUR… ZELDA!

Se met à genoux et joint les mains « Notre père qui est aux cieux, que ton nom soit sanctifié, que ton règne vienne, etc.… »

Bon… alors comme je disais, Zelda avait beaucoup pleuré et elle faisait presque…PRESQUE pitié.

Zelda : Tu veux entrer?

Héllie : Euh ouais ok!

Héllie entra dans l'appartement et en eut le souffle coupé. Tout dans la salle était rose poudre ou jaune pâle avec des broderies, de la dentelle ou des fleurs! Décidément… Zelda était une vraie princesse de comptes de fées…… mais pas pour ce qui attrait à l'intelligence… hi hi hi (sourire démoniaque)

Zelda : Tu voulais me voir pourquoi?

Héllie : Pour discuter! Il est vraiment idiot Link de t'avoir dit cela tout à l'heure! Mais c'est pas une raison pour pleurer voyons! Allez, c'est pas grave. Tu sais les garçons, c'est toujours comme ça. Ce sont des espèces de cochons, même les plus gentils! (Désolée Marco, Sam, Nico et Francis).

Zelda : Ne dit pas ça! Link est différent! Il est gentil…

Héllie : Oh non! Même si les gars te paraissent gentils, ça ne les empêche pas de penser et d'imaginer des cochonneries!

Zelda : Tu serais pas en train de parler de toi même par hasard?

Héllie : Non… quoiqu'il est vrai que les filles aussi imaginent des affaires par moments… pas toutes… mais certaines oui… je crois…

Zelda : Oui… mais quand t'as un gars comme Link sous les yeux, c'est un peu difficile de s'en empêcher! Il est tellement parfait, il est beau, il est intelligent, il est drôle, il est déniaisé… tout le contraire de moi! Et puis toutes les filles l'aiment alors je n'ai aucune chance avec lui!

Héllie : Quoi? T'es en train de dire qu'il t'intéresse?

Zelda : Oui… vois-tu, j'en suis folle amoureuse depuis qu'on a 9 ans…

Héllie : Pauvre toi! Ça doit être difficile par moments! Je sais ce que c'est de voir le gars qu'on aime dans les bras d'autres filles… surtout quand on déteste ces filles là!

Zelda : Oui… on se comprend toutes les deux!

Héllie se gifla intérieurement, décidément, Zelda n'était pas si idiote que cela. Peut-être un peu princesse, pétasse ou naïve, mais après tout, c'était une fille comme les autres et elle ne méritait pas d'être autant détestée de la part de Link et Gany. Elle se promit de faire en sorte que les deux garçons la détestent moins, au minimum qu'ils essayent d'apprendre à la connaître.

Héllie : Tu n'as jamais été intéressée par d'autres garçons?

Zelda : Oui, très souvent même! Mais je sais pas si tu peux comprendre…

Héllie : Bah… essaye de m'expliquer, on verra bien!

Zelda : Ok. Link a été le premier que j'ai véritablement aimé. Je l'aimais pour plus que parce qu'il est beau et apprécié par les autres. C'est sur que j'ai eu d'autres amours mais son ombre flottait toujours en arrière, jamais bien loin. Donc quand je cessait d'en aimer un autre, ou même quand j'en aimait un autre, je l'aimais plus que tout. J'ai tout fait pour essayer de me débarrasser de mon amour pour lui, mais je n'arrivais à rien.

Héllie versa une larme, Zelda était la première personne qu'elle rencontrait et qui avait vécu la même chose qu'elle.

Héllie : Oui je sais qu'est-ce que c'est. Et ça fait mal. Surtout quand le gars ne te remarque même pas et qu'il ne te prête pas beaucoup d'importance.

Zelda : Oui… (elle se mit elle aussi à pleurer)

Ganondorf qui passait dans le couloir pour se rendre aux chiottes (toilettes) entendit les filles pleurer et entra dans la chambre.

Héllie : Gany? Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici?

Ganondorf : J'allais aux toilettes mais je vous ai entendu pleurer alors je voulais savoir si tout allait bien…

Héllie : Oui tout va très très bien! Bon alors maintenant vas-t-en!

Ganondorf : Mais pourquoi vous pleuriez?

Zelda : Parce qu'il y a un lemming (sorte de petit rongeur) qui s'est fait écraser par une auto. BOUH-HOU-HOU-HOU-HOUUUUUUUU…

Ganondorf : Oui bien sur… bon… alors je vous laisse vous consoler entre filles… à tantôt Lily! (surnom de Héllie)

Héllie : Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça!

Ganondorf : Désolé ma petite Lily!

Sur ce, il sorti de la chambre et ferma la porte. Héllie avait dit qu'elle allait faire ses devoirs. Elle concoctait sûrement quelque chose avec Zelda pour gagner le pari… il fallait qu'il avertisse Link. Par solidarité masculine bien sûr! (Depuis quand ça existe ça la solidarité masculine…(?)) Il alla donc faire ses besoins naturels (pipi, caca et diarrhée) puis retourna à loge de Link. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en train de se branler en regardant des revues play-boy et en écoutant du hard rock à pleine tête.

Ganondorf : Hé boy qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire?

Link sursauta, se lâcha enfin l'entre jambe et fourra le play-boy en dessous de son oreiller.

Link : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? T'étais pas supposé être aux toilettes?

Ganondorf : Bah oui j'y suis allé… merde ça me prend pas 2 heures pour pisser puis les toilettes sont juste à l'autre bout du couloir alors ça ne m'a pas pris beaucoup de temps y aller! Maintenant fais moi plaisir et va te laver les mains.

Link : Pourquoi?

Ganondorf : Ok tu te les laves pas mais je t'interdis de me toucher compris!

Link : Ouais ouais… hey ça s'peut tu être dédaigneux comme ça? Non mais franchement!

Ganondorf : Bon oublie ça tu veux, j'ai des mauvaises nouvelles.

Link : Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore?

Ganondorf : Je crois qu'Héllie prépare quelque chose avec Zelda… en touka je peux te garantir qu'elle va tout faire pour gagner ce pari stupide!

Link : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait?

Ganondorf : Bah… tu sais à quel point elle est capable de manipuler les gens avec leurs sentiments.

Link : Ouais je sais. Mais elle a jamais essayé de me manipuler moi alors je sais pas vraiment.

Ganondorf se mit à rire d'un rire joyeux et naïf comme un papa qui rit en voyant son enfant faire ses premiers pas… (?) (euh… cette comparaison là a pas rapport… c'est juste pour dire que Ganondorf rit d'un petit rire toute cute… bon vous avez compris? On continue alors!)

Link : Quoi?

Ganondorf : La raison pourquoi Héllie n'a jamais pu rien faire de toi c'est qu'elle n'est même pas capable de te regarder droit dans les yeux tant elle est en admiration avec toi. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi elle a tout le temps les joues roses et un petit sourire gêné?

Link : Bah… j'imagine que ça fait parti de son charme d'avoir les joues roses et un sourire en permanence… et puis je me suis jamais demandé pourquoi elle était comme ça… elle est agréable à regarder non?

Ganondorf : Euh… oui te connaissant tu adore regarder les filles…surtout en bas du menton.

Link : Euh…non je parlais de son visage là! Elle est très jolie, c'est ça que je voulais dire. Et pour le reste aussi elle est bien faite.

Ganondorf : Oui, j'imagine.

Link : Quoi elle est pas comme ça d'habitude?

Ganondorf : Bah… pas vraiment. Tu essayera d'avoir une longue conversation avec elle sans qu'elle rougisse ou qu'elle se mette à bafouer!

Link : Bin là… quand on est tous les trois elle est normale!

Ganondorf : Tu t'es déjà retrouvé seul avec elle?

Link : Euh non.

Ganondorf : Il me semblait bien aussi!

Link : Bon arrête moi ça moi je te dis qu'elle n'est pas intéressée par moi!

Ganondorf : Pourquoi tu rougis Link?

Link : OH! Peu importe. Parle moi donc de ce qu'elle prépare comme plan avec Zelda pour gagner le pari.

Ganondorf : Ah oui le pari!

Link : Oui le pari! Allez, dis moi ce qu'elle prépare.

Ganondorf : Et bien je ne peux pas te dire exactement ce qu'elle prépare mais j'ai entendu une partie de la conversation entre elle et Zelda. Il semblerait que Zelda est amoureuse de toi depuis l'âge de 9 ans et que…

Link : QUOI! ZELDA…AMOUREUSE……DE MOI!

Ganondorf : Oui reviens-en! C'est pas la fin du monde!

Link : GANY JE TE JURE QUE SI C'EST ENCORE UNE DE TES JOKES PLATES…

Ganondorf : HEY! Cesse! Calme toi! Bon. Alors comme je disais, Zelda est intéressée par toi. Et Héllie serait parfaitement capable de trouver le moyen de déniaiser Zelda et de faire en sorte que celle-ci vienne t'embrasser.

Link : NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

2 minutes plus tard

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Ganondorf : FERME TA GUEULE!

Link : Mais… c'est horrible, Zelda m'aime!

Ganondorf : On s'en fiche. Elle t'aime depuis l'âge de 10 ans. Regarde, aujourd'hui tu en as 16 et tu as survécu bien qu'elle t'aimais alors arrête moi ton cinéma!

Link : …mais…

Ganondorf : YA PAS DE MAIS FERME LA CRISS PI C TOUTE!

Link : Ok. Qu'est-ce que tu propose pour empêcher Zelda de m'embrasser?

Ganondorf : On te rend dégouttant pour le reste de la durée du pari. Comme ça, Zelda va t'avoir en horreur et elle ne voudra pas t'embrasser.

Link : Et comment on fait pour me rendre dégouttant?

Ganondorf : Suis-moi!

Les deux garçon se levèrent et Ganondorf le traîna aux cuisines. Il lui fit manger une bonne dizaine d'oignons, quelques gousses d'ail puis du arang fumé (Une sorte de poisson… c'est bon mais ça sent TRÈS fort et TRÈS mauvais… pauvre Link… j'ai hâte que tu puisse sortir de ce pari qui s'en vient dégoûtant!)

Ensuite, ils allèrent dans les jardins où ils enduisirent le pauvre garçon de bouette et de fumier de mouton (parce qu'il y en avait dans le jardin vu que c'est un excellent engrais… autant dégueulasse qu'efficace!)

Pour couronner le tout, Ganondorf laissa Link une dizaine de minutes puis revint avec un blender (robot culinaire) avec un liquide brun et visqueux à l'intérieur qui dégageait une forte odeur. Ganondorf se mit des gants et en enduisa les cheveux de Link. Pendant qu'il faisait bien pénétrer la substance dans son cuir chevelu, trois salloppes de la télévisions arrivèrent en chantant en cœur : « Il a une rage, oh il a une rage d'Herbal! » Annonce des shampooings d'Herbal Essence

Link : Euh Gany, j'ai une question…

Ganondorf : Oui…

Link : C'est quoi que t'as mis dans ce shampooing?

Ganondorf : C'est pas du shampooing…

Link : C'est quoi alors…

Ganondorf : C'est le contenu du réservoir des toilettes que j'ai réduit en purée.

Link : Le contenu des toilettes…

Ganondorf : Ouep!

Link : De la merde…

Ganondorf : De la merde, de la pisse, de la diarrhée, du vomi, du sang…

Link : Du sang?

Ganondorf : Bin oui vu que les filles ont leurs men…

Link : OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH WASHE T'ES TROP DÉGOÛTANT ET EN PLUS TU M'AS FOUTU ÇA SUR LA TÊTE! JE TE HAIS!

Ganondorf : Bah là… c'est pas ce que tu voulais gagner le pari?

Link : Oui mais pas au point de me mettre de la merde dans les cheveux… ooooooh

Ganondorf : C'est le prix à payer!

Link : Je te HAIS!

Ganondorf : hi hi hi

À ce moment, Boby, le réalisateur du film entra dans la chambre. Il poussa un hurlement en apercevant Link, l'odeur étant aussi horrible que l'image que renvoyait l'adolescent.

Link : Boby! Je peux tout vous expliquer…

Boby : VOUS N'EXPLIQUEREZ RIEN DU TOUT! TU VAS VOIR LES COIFFEURS QU'ILS T'ARRANGENT LES CHEVEUX COMPRIT?

Link : Mais…

Boby : PAS DE MAIS! ET AVANT TU VAS PRENDRE TA DOUCHE!

Link sorti de la chambre d'un pas lourd en fusillant Gany du regard. En sortant, il croisa Héllie qui pouffa de rire en l'apercevant. Elle entra dans la chambre et vu Boby qui grognait comme à son habitude et Ganondorf qui avait l'air de se retenir pour ne pas partir à rire.

Boby : NON MAIS QUEL IMBÉCILE! C'EST QUOI SON BUT DE S'ENDUIRE D'UNE LOTION BRUNE? ON CONTINUE LE TOURNAGE DEMAIN ET IL N'EST PAS QUESTION QU'IL TOURNE TOUT CROTTÉ!

Ganondorf : Excusez le! Vous savez, après tout ce n'est qu'un adolescent! Il a seize ans et à cet âge, c'est fou toutes les imbécillités qu'ils peuvent faire…

Boby marmonna un truc et se retourna vers le blender (robot culinaire) où il restait encore du mélange des contenus des toilettes.

Boby : Vous faites de la cuisine maintenant?

Ganondorf réfléchissa un instant. S'il disait que c'était vraiment de la merde, Boby voudrait en savoir plus, il devrait lui expliquer l'histoire du pari et ils seraient tous renvoyé vu que les paris et jeux de ce genre étaient interdits dans cet endroit.

Ganondorf : Ouais on a essayé de faire de la mousse au chocolat mais ça a mal marché…

Boby : Je peux goûter?

Ganondorf : Oh non! C'est vraiment mauvais vous savez!

Boby : Mais non! Ça ne doit pas être si pire après tout!

Il s'empara du plat, y plongea un doigt, le ressorti et goutta au mélange.

Boby : Miam! C'est pas mal du tout! Vu que vous n'aimez pas ça, je peux garder le reste?

Ganondorf : Oui oui… bien sûr!

Boby : Superbe! Passez une bonne journée!

Sur ce, il contourna Héllie qui s'était postée derrière lui et sorti de la salle en continua de déguster ce mélange... indescriptible!

Héllie : Dis moi Gany, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce mélange?

Ganondorf : Tu veux vraiment le savoir?

Héllie : J'ai ma petite idée vu l'odeur qu'il y a ici et la couleur du mélange…

Ganondorf : Oui c'est bien ce que tu crois alors!

Héllie : Nah ça se peut pas… c'est vraiment de la merde?

Ganondorf fit oui de la tête et Héllie prit un air traumatisé.

Héllie : C'était ÇA qu'il y avait dans les cheveux de Link?

Ganondorf fit encore une fois oui de la tête et cette fois, Héllie fut vraiment traumatisée. Elle sorti de la salle et retourna rejoindre Zelda qui était dans sa chambre.

À suivre dans le prochain chapitre, la semaine prochaine!

REVIEWS!


	3. Double Pari

Salut tout le monde! Le chapitre de cette semaine est un peu plus court que les deux autres, et un peu moins drôle aussi je trouve. En touka… j'espère que vous allez quand même apprécier. Mais juste pour me faire pardonner, je vais tout de suite vous donner le titre du prochain chapitre qui sera « Sirop d'érable, crème solaire et menottes »… à vous d'imaginer la suite avec un titre pareil! Hi hi hi… Bonne lecture!

Votre auteure la plus démente

Sexy Puff

La semaine dernière : Ganondorf avait faite un shampooing à la merde à Link, que Boby a ensuite mangé. Cela a traumatisé Héllie qui était venu voir ce que les gars faisaient. Elle retourne donc à la chambre de Zelda.

Chapitre 3

Double pari

Héllie : Salut Zelda!

Zelda : Salut. Dis, qu'est-ce que t'étais allé faire?

Héllie : Bah j'avais entendu Boby crier donc j'étais allé voir qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore.

Zelda : Boby est toujours en train de crier… ça ne fait pas vraiment changement d'avec d'habitude!

Héllie : Ouais je sais. Hey tu savais que c'est la journée parfaite pour avouer ton amour à Link?

Zelda : Non, pourquoi ce serait la bonne journée?

Héllie : Euh… et bien… euh… parce que…

Zelda : Parce que quoi?

Héllie : Parce que Link est parti aux douches, donc ça va le décontracter, il va être tout détendu et très ouvert aux déclarations.

Zelda : Quoi? Tu penses les douches sont le meilleur endroit pour aller lui avouer mon amour?

Héllie se mit à rire intérieurement. Décidément Zelda avait mal compris. Elle voulait dire que ce serait bien de lui dire à la SORTIE de la douche… pas quand il était à l'intérieur. Quoique… ça pourrait être très drôle… c'est méchant… mais j'aime ça!

Héllie : Ouais bien sûr! Les douches c'est parfait et puis surtout, c'est tellement romantique.

Zelda : Ah oui t'as raison… c'est très romantique… euh… l'eau!

Héllie : Euh ouais bien sur! (Face traumatisée… depuis quand c'est romantique… de l'EAU!)

Zelda : Mais comment je fais moi pour lui avouer mon amour?

Héllie : Bah… t'as jamais avoué ton amour à personne?

Zelda : Non!

Héllie : Bien…(Elle pense à trouver la chose la plus chiante qui pourrait mettre Link le plus dans l'embarras)

Zelda : Oh allez s'il te plaît! Aide moi! Toi t'es une professionnelle dans ce domaine là!

La tête de Héllie se met à enfler… lol c'est une joke!

Héllie : Et bien voilà : Premièrement, tu vas te mettre dans une tenue très sexy. Ensuite, tu vas t'avancer vers lui d'une démarche sensuelle, tu lui dis d'une voix agace : « Link, je t'aime », puis finalement tu l'embrasse.

Zelda : Mmm t'es sûre?

Héllie : Sûre à 100!

Zelda : Ok! Il y a un autre problème…

Héllie : Quoi encore?

Zelda : Comment on frenche?

Oh non il n'est pas question que je ( je Héllie… Héllie est la narratrice de ce récit pour ceux qui l'ont oublié) la frenche pour lui montrer comment faire! (dsl)

Héllie : hmmm… Tu rentre ta langue dans sa bouche en faisant des mouvements de la langue.

Zelda : Comme ça?

Zelda ouvre la bouche au maximum qu'elle peut, sort la langue et se met à la bouger dans tous les sens… si elle fait comme ça elle va foutre de la bave dans la face de Link au complet… mais un pari est un pari!

Héllie : WOW! T'es super! C'est EXACTEMENT comme ça qu'il faut faire! Je crois bien que tu es prête, tu peux y aller!

Zelda : Mais j'ai pas de petite tenue sexy…

Héllie : Alors vas-y en sous-vêtements, ça va faire pareil.

Zelda : Oki!

Héllie : Je t'attends à la porte des douches!

Zelda : Super! Merci pour ton aide!

Héllie : De rien voyons, entre amies, on peut toujours compter l'une sur l'autre! (Tu parles d'une amie!)

Héllie sorti de la chambre et se dirigea vers les douches. En chemin, elle croisa Ganondorf et elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un sourire en le voyant, imaginant ce que Link allait subir dans les prochaines minutes.

Ganondorf : Salut Héllie! Tu prépares encore quelque chose?

Héllie : Non! Je suis juste joyeuse aujourd'hui.

Ganondorf : Oui c'est sûr!

Héllie : J'ai gagné le pari…

Ganondorf : Pour vrai?

Héllie : Non pas encore mais dans les prochaines minutes, oui! Il faut trop que tu vois ce qui va arriver, c'est digne des films d'ados les plus imbéciles!

Ganondorf : Genre Folies de graduations et Euro Trip?

Héllie : Exactement!

Ganondorf : Alors il faut trop que je vois… OH MON DIEU!

Il venait d'apercevoir Zelda qui s'avançait dans le couloir, en direction des douches. Elle abordait une petite culotte jaune, fruit of the loon avec de la petite dentelle de mami sur les bords. Son haut était… pas beau… et indescriptible. Il était bleu avec des papillons… bref le genre de motif qu'on retrouve sur les culottes des petites filles de quatre ans… (Ça porte tu des couches à cet âge là… non je pense pas!)

Zelda : Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gany?

Ganondorf : Euh…rien… tu paraît… bien! WOW! Tous les gars tomberaient follement amoureux de toi dans cette tenue!

Zelda : Merci! Hi, hi!

Héllie : Tu es prête à y aller?

Zelda : Oui. Mais peux-tu rester en arrière pour me dire quoi faire au cas où je ne m'en souviens pas?

Héllie : Ouais promis!

Ganondorf : Moi aussi je vais rester au cas où!

Zelda : Oh merci! Vous êtes de superbes amis!

Héllie : Bah ouais! On est comme ça!

Ganondorf : (rire étouffé)

Zelda : Ça va Gany?

Ganondorf : Oui j'ai juste une mauvaise grippe!

Zelda : Ah ok!

Zelda se décida enfin à entrer dans les douches. Link était (ENCORE) en train de se branler, en sifflotant une mélodie pas très belle. En entendant les trois autres entrer, il se retourna et ses yeux s'ouvrirent super grands quand il appercevit Zelda en sous-vêtements fruit of the loon.

Link : ZELDA?

Zelda s'avança vers Link en se dandinant. Elle roulait les hanches avec les fesses ressorties, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'un canard souffrant de constipation.

Zelda : Oh Link! Je t'aime depuis toujours!

Link : Euh… d'accord!

Zelda : Héllie, Gany, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant?

Héllie : Embrasse…

Ganondorf : Non! Déshabille toi!

Zelda fit comme Gany avait dit… elle était maintenant toute nue et pour votre santé mentale, chers lecteurs, vous n'aurez pas la description de ce que ça a l'air! (Poilu, bourrelets, pas beau, washe, yark, caca)

Link : Ah, geuh, wi, euh, ah, zouf, eoskh, dlk, ohe, etc.

Zelda passa ses jambes autour du torse de Link (NON MAIS QUELLE CONNE SI ELLE FAIT PAS ATTENTION LINK VA LA FOUTRE ENCEINTE) Et se mit à le frencher… ou plutôt à lui licher la face, d'une façon horrible. Link était complètement Freezé, ne savant pas quoi faire, il ne bougeait pas. Héllie et Gany riaient aux éclats. Boby entra dans les douches, ce qui fit que Héllie et Gany se mirent à rire encore plus fort!

Boby : LINK, ZELDA! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST CE CIRQUE? ON EST PAS SUR UN PLATEAU DE TOURNAGE DE FILMS PORNOS ALORS ALLEZ VITE REMETTRE VOS VÊTEMENTS!

Zelda parti à courir et alla se cacher dans sa chambre. Elle avait tellement honte que Boby l'aille vu… Boby reparti après Zelda, laissant Link, Gany et Héllie seuls.

Link : C'était ÇA que tu préparais avec Zelda…

Héllie : Et bien… oui!

Link : Alors t'as gagné le pari… merde! Mais tu l'as gagné de façon vraiment chienne!

Héllie : Bah c'est comme ça!

Ganondorf : Ni un ni l'autre n'avez gagné le pari.

Link : Pourquoi?

Ganondorf : Zelda t'as embrassé à exactement 24 heures et 10 minutes après le lancement du pari. Et on avait dit 24 heures.

Héllie : Si t'arrondis ça fait 24 heures donc j'ai gagné.

Link : Non c'est moi qui a gagné.

Ganondorf : C'est moi qui a gagné.

Link et Héllie : QUOI?

Ganondorf : Bah oui, Zelda a embrassé Link mais après 24 heures, c'est moi le juge et j'ai décidé que c'était moi qui avait gagné.

Link : Bon bravo! Et c'est quoi que tu veux faire?

Ganondorf : Les deux vous devrez exécuter vos conséquences.

Link et Héllie : QUOI?

Ganondorf : Bin oui, c'est tout. Les deux vous devrez exécuter vos conséquences.

Héllie : J'ai plus de crème à massage donc je peux pas lui faire!

Ganondorf : T'as qu'à prendre du sirop d'érable ou de la crème solaire!

Héllie : Beuh!

Link : Quoi, t'as pas envie de me goûter?

Ganondorf : Link! Suffit!

Link : Mmm… du sirop d'érable… c'est tout collant et c'est amusant à lécher!

Ganondorf : Donc je vous laisse, et un pari, c'est un pari!

Sur ce, Ganondorf partit. Link se rhabilla et lui et Héllie se dirigèrent vers la loge du garçon.

Link : Alors…on commence par quoi?

La suite? La semaine prochaine

REVIEWS PLEAZE


	4. Sirop d'érable, crème solaire et menotte...

Chapitre 4

Sirop d'érable, crème solaire et menottes

Link et Héllie entrèrent dans la loge du jeune garçon.

Link : Alors, on commence par quoi?

Héllie lui fit un sourire coquin. Elle n'avait jamais pensé se retrouver dans une telle situation avec Link, mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire! Dire qu'il avait fallu un pari pour les amener là…

Link : Oh allez, arrête de me regarder comme ça!

Héllie : Tu te fiches à poil et après t'auras ton massage.

Link : Il me semblait que t'avais plus de crème à massage.

Héllie : Sirop d'érable ou crème solaire… c'est bien ça que Gany avait proposé?

Link : Et oui… prends la crème solaire, ça devrait faire comme celle à massage!

Héllie : Oui mais ça irait mieux si t'avais pas tes vêtements!

Link : Attends un peu! T'es donc bien impatiente!

Héllie : Quoi, ya quelque chose de mal à ça?

Link : Non bien sûr!

Héllie : Et je suis sûre que nos lecteurs pervers aussi sont impatients au moment où tu vas enfin enlever ton linge.

Link : Ah eux… ah oui c'est vrai ils sont là eux aussi!

Héllie : Ouais

Link : Bah c'est pas grave, ils ne peuvent que m'imaginer, pas me voir.

Héllie : Malheureusement non parce que j'en ai fait un dessin et puis ils peuvent me le demander en m'envoyant un email à l'adresse : : MERDE!

OK C'EST PAS POUR VOUS DÉRANGER MAIS IL FAUDRAIT QU'ON CONTINUE L'HISTOIRE LÀ!

Link : Ok, ok!

Donc, comme on disait avant de commencer avec l'histoire des dessins, Héllie s'assit sur le lit, un air pervers au visage, la rendant irrésistible aux yeux de Link. Celui-ci enlève donc son chandail… HÉ TU POURRAIS PAS TE FORCER UN PEU MERDE! C'EST VRAIMENT NUL DE LA FAÇON DONT TU FAIS ÇA!

Link : Mais comment tu veux bien que je fasse ça?

BAH JE SAIS PAS MOI… DANSE UN PEU, DANDINE TOI LES FESSES, BOUGE. LÀ ON DIRAIT QUE TU T'EN VAS PRENDRE TA DOUCHE!

Link : MAIS JE SUIS PAS GOGO BOY MOI!

ON SEN FOU!

Link : OK! ¬¬

Link… roooooooh!… fait glisser ses mains sur son torse, en bougeant avec aise ses hanches…washe il danse comme Rickie Martin!

Link : NON MAIS… QUELLE CHIALEUSE!

Désolée! Donc comme je disais, il fait glisser ses mains sur son torse, tout en descendant puis finalement… rooooooooooh! Il glisse ses mains à l'intérieur de son pantalon…Dis, tu pourrais arrêter de te branler et l'enlever ton pantalon?

Link : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH TU VAS ARRÊTER DE ME DIRE QUOI FAIRE OUI?

Oui ok c bon. Donc Link enlève enfin son pantalon pour nous montrer, waouh un petit boxer noir très moulant… OH MY GOD! QUESSÉ QUE T'AS MANGÉ DANS TON ENFANCE POUR AVOIR UNE QUEUE AUSSI ÉNORME? Il est bandé

Link : J'EN AI ASSEZ! JE M'EN VAIS!

Non! Attend! Je m'assois et je me tais ok?

Link : T'ES MIEUX!

Donc… Il continue de se caresser les fesses et… non mais, on dirait qu'il est unisexuel! C'EST UNE BLAGUE CONTINUE! Hi hi hi hi, je veux pas qu'il arrête moi!

Link : Petite cochonne!

Hey!

Link : Oh allez Héllie continue de faire la narration (oui pck pour ceux ki l'ont oublié c Héllie la narratrice de ce récit :P)

Et ENFIN il a enlevé ses boxers. Il se dirige vers le lit, roooooooooooh! Et…il se couche sur le ventre à côté de moi.

Link : Bon allez à toi! Fais moi le ton massage!

Héllie : Déjà fini?

Link : Hey, ça fait une demi-heure que je me dandine à poil devant toi…

Héllie : Bin non! Pas une demi-heure!

Link : Tantôt dans la douche j'étais à poil!

Héllie : Ah oui c'est vrai! C'était trop marrant!

Link : Non moi j'ai pas trouvé ça amusant.

Héllie : Désolée… je voulais vraiment gagner ce pari…

Link : J'ai juste une question…

Héllie : Quoi?

Link : Est-ce que c'est toi qui a montré à Zelda comment frencher, parce que c'était vraiment dégueulasse.

Héllie : Euh oui.

Link : Alors tu embrasses comme ça toi aussi?

Héllie : Bah non!

Link : Oui je suis sûr!

Héllie : Je te jure!

Link : Ça reste à prouver!

Héllie : quoi parce que tu veux que je te le prouves?

Link fait oui de la tête. Héllie s'approche et ils s'embrassent passionnément… ya rien à décrire ici, tout le monde sais comment frencher… bah… j'espère! lol. Link finit par s'écarter avec un sourire hypocrite.

Link : Maintenant mon massage!

Bon puis là je suis trop fatiguée pour écrire la suite et je n'ai plus d'inspiration donc la suite… la semaine prochaine! Muhahahahaha vous allez devoir attendre sept jours avant de connaître la suite… bande d'impatients. En attendant rêvez donc de la suite! QUOI! Vous dites que je suis méchante! Bin la c'est pas juste… tout le monde dit que je suis méchante… mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela? ¬¬' Je vous renie! Mais non! Vous aurez la suite promi… mais juste la semaine prochaine. Chow tout le monde!

Sexy Puff ( Hé boy c'est vraiment laid comme nom d'auteur… pourquoi j'ai pris ça… )


End file.
